mythworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascanius
: carrying Anchises, with Ascanius and his wife, red-figure amphora from a Greek workshop in Etruria, ca. 470 BC, Staatliche Antikensammlungen]] In Greek and Roman mythology, Ascanius was the son of the Trojan prince Aeneas and Creusa, daughter of Priam. After the Trojan War, as the city burned, Aeneas escaped to Latium in Italy, taking his father Anchises and his child Ascanius with him, though Creusa died during the escape. According to another legend mentioned by Livy, Ascanius may have been the son of Aeneas and Lavinia and thus born in Latium, not Troy. Ascanius later fought in the Italian Wars along with his father Aeneas. After the death of Aeneas, Ascanius became king of Lavinium and an Etruscan king named Mezentius took advantage of the occasion to besiege the city.Another tradition says that he was too young to reign and that his mother Lavinia reigned in his stead for a number of years until he came of age, upon which, Ascanius founded Alba Longa and left his mother in charge of Lavinium, q.v. Dionysius of Halicarnasus Roman Antiquities 1.65 Menzentius succeeded in making the city surrender and agree to pay a yearly tribute. Upon his retirement, Ascanius fell upon him and his army unaware and entirely defeated Mezentius and killed his son Lausus. Mezentius was forced to agree to pay a yearly tribute. Subsequent to this, exactly thirty years after the founding of Lavinium, Ascanius founded the city of Alba Longa and became its first king. He left his mother, Lavinia, in charge of the city of Lavinium. Ascanius was succeeded by Silvius, who was either the younger brother of Ascanius or his son. Ascanius died in the 28th year of his reign. According to Dionysius of Halicarnasus, Ascanius' original name was Euryleon and this name was changed to Ascanius after his flight from Troy.Dionysius of Halicarnasus Roman Antiquities 1.65 According to Virgil, Ascanius was also called Iulus or Julus. The Gens Julia, or the Julians, the clan to which Julius Caesar belonged, claimed to have been descended from Ascanius/Iulus, his father Aeneas, and, ultimately, the goddess Venus, the mother of Aeneas in myth, his father being the mortal Anchises. According to Dionysius of Halicarnasus, however, Julus was a son of Ascanius who disputed the succession of the kingdom of Alba Longa with Silvius, upon the death of Ascanius.Dionysius of Halicarnasus Roman Antiquities 1.70 The name Iulus was popularised by Virgil in the Aeneid: replacing the Greek name Ascanius with Iulus linked the Julian family of Rome to earlier mythology. The emperor Augustus, who commissioned the work, was a great patron of the arts. As a member of the Julian family, he could claim to have four major Olympian gods in his family tree: (Jupiter, Juno, Venus and Mars), so he encouraged his many poets to emphasize his supposed descent from Aeneas. Ascanius, in the Aeneid, first used the phrase "annuit coeptis", the root phrase of what later became a motto of the United States of America. References * Livy, Ab Urbe Condita Book 1. See also The Aeneid Category:Roman mythology Category:Characters in the Aeneid Category:Latin kings Category:Mythological kings Category:Greek mythology bg:Асканий ca:Ascani de:Iulus el:Ίουλος (μυθολογία) es:Ascanio fr:Ascagne gl:Ascanio it:Ascanio ka:ასკანიუსი la:Ascanius lb:Iulus hu:Aszkaniosz nl:Ascanius ja:アスカニオス pl:Askaniusz pt:Ascânio ru:Асканий sk:Askanios fi:Askanios sv:Ascanius tr:Ascanius uk:Асканій